Isabella Riddle
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is Tom Riddle's sister. He choose the path of Dark and she chose the path of Light. Bella is pure light soul. Now with the Cullen's and Wolves it is time to share a secret so it can help the light… Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is Tom Riddle's sister. He choose the path of Dark and she chose the path of Light. Bella is pure light soul. Now with the Cullen's and Wolves it is time to share a secret so it can help the light…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Bella could feel the darkness of her brother. She knew he was still alive. She hadn't seen him pass through the veil to Heaven or the veil to Hell. Now she was a vampire all of her powers had increased. She could bring a soul back to life, in theory anyway

Bella's phoenix Asia flies into her room with a letter. Bella knowing the family was out hunting and Jacob had taken Renesmee down to the Rez she knew it was safe to open.

_Dear Miss Riddle,_

_We need to talk. I know what family you protect. And I am willing to protect them too. We must talk about all details immediately. Please bring you and I to the plain in-between worlds. It is the safest way to talk. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course Albus Dumbledore wanted her help. She flicked her hand and her hair turned pure-white and her eyes held a silvery colour. The colour of a pure-soul. She leaves a note for the family saying she had gone out for a few things before transporting herself to the plain in-between worlds.

Her Unicorn Aisa trotted up to her.

"Lets get the Headmaster shall we?" Bella asks Aisa

Bella reaches out with her mind it was easy to pick up a mind once you felt it. The essence you could say remains the same throughout life.

"Isabella", Dumbledore says appearing on the plain in-between worlds

"Headmaster", Bella says with a nod, "What can I do for you?"  
"First who do your family consist off?" Dumbledore asks

"There is…", Bella says saying everyone's name, "And my husband Edward Masen and daughter Renesmee Masen"

"You have a daughter how splendid!" Dumbledore says

"Thank you. Will you come to the point?" Bella asks

"You know your twin brother is not destroyed?" Dumbledore asks

"I know. His presence lingers. Started getting stronger in the last few years", Bella replies

"Yes there have been appearances and signs", Dumbledore says nodding

"Why did you want to know about my family?" Bella asks

"I need your families help and some more", Dumbledore says

"Are these friends alive or dead?" Bella asks

"Both. But there are 3 I want you to bring back from the dead", Dumbledore says

"I am getting the sense that 3 will not be it", Bella says

"You should know", Dumbledore says with a fond smile

"So how can my family help you?" Bella asks

"The Wolves would form a gym class. They are fit and could at sports so I am told", Dumbledore says

"Told and saw by Emily Young. A Muggle-Born witch or by Rachael Black distant cousin to Sirius Black?" Bella asks saying the truth

Dumbledore chuckles, "Yes them and from Muggle-born Witch Angela Weber-Cheney her husband now knows about us. I heard you have been in contact with both and are helping them with their studies"

"I am", Bella replies

"You can age a person can't you?" Dumbledore asks

"You know I can and I can _de_-age them too. Why?" Bella asks silver eyes curious

"I plan to ask you to age and de-age people to help protect the school this year with the Triwizard Tournament. If I am reading the same signs you are your brother will be trying to hit us this year with something. He has other years", Dumbledore says

"I am reading the same signs", Bella says

"Your daughter will be enrolled in Hogwarts this year. I plan to have you as one of the Judges on the panel for this tournament. The others are Professor McGonagall, Madam Maxine, Igor Karkorff, Barty Couch SR, Ludo Bagman, Dolores Umbridge, myself and you", Dumbledore says

"I can see why you need a person like me. But let's keep it between us that I can only tell the truth without hurting myself. And the fact I can pick up lying", Bella replies

"As you wish. Now I have a list of names that I want to come to Hogwarts. You can think on this and let me know. I will also send you a list of what age I want the people to be and what subject to teacher or if they are students", Dumbledore says handing Bella the now complete magical list

"Your adding non-magic subjects?" Bella asks with a glance

"Yes. Now I believe we must leave this plain", Dumbledore says

"You will. But I need to study this list", Bella says

"Thank you for your time Mrs Masen", Dumbledore says as Bella sends him back

"Always a pleasure", Bella says

Bella looks at the list whispering to the spirits. The spirits whisper back with a couple of names. Till the full list was: D = Dead, H = Human, HW Human/Witch/Wizard, V = Vampire, S = Shape-shifter

_Ateara, Quil: S_

_Black, Jacob: S_

_Black, Rachael: HW_

_Black, Sarah: D_

_Braddon, Alice: V_

_Call, Embry: S_

_Cameron, Jared: S_

_Cheney, Ben: H_

_Clearwater, Leah: S_

_Clearwater, Seth: S_

_Cullen, Carlisle: V_

_Cullen, Esme: V_

_Davis, Kim: HW_

_Hale, Rosalie: V_

_Lahote, Paul: S_

_Lovegood, Pandora: D_

_Masen, Edward: V_

_Masen, Elizabeth: D_

_Masen, Renesmee ('11')_

_McCarty, Emmett: V_

_Platt, Damion: D ('11' Esme's son)_

_Potter, James: D_

_Potter, Lily: D_

_Riddle, Isabella: V_

_Uley, Samuel: S_

_Weber, Angela: HW_

_Whitlock, Jasper: V_

_Young, Claire: HW _

_Young, Emily: HW_

Bella could feel this wasn't the complete list it was a start...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Bella leaves the spirit world back home. She appears outside and walks in to her worried family.

"Where have you been Bella?" Alice demands

"Love don't ever scare me like that again!" Edward says kissing her

"I'll try not too. Now I must confess a secret to you all. But first call the pack. I mean it all of them Quil, Jacob, Rachael, Embry, Jared, Leah, Seth, Kim, Paul, Sam, Claire and Emily. I have a few calls to make myself. Oh and get Billy too and maybe Old Quil and Sue. And the Denali's!", Bella says going up the stairs to make her phone calls

She dials Angela's number and tells her to come over straight away with her husband. She hangs up and looks at the list again. Numbers appear at what age they should be. Bella thinks about it and it makes sense.

"Love what is going on?" Edward asks

"Have you called ALL the pack?" Bella asks

"Yes they will be here in half an hour", Edward says

"Then that is how long you have to wait for answers. Now leave this room Edward. I have something you must not witness to do", Bella says

"Bella…", Edward starts

"Trust me Edward. Like I trust you", Bella says kissing him

"Alright. I trust you. I will call out when the pack gets here", Edward says leaving the room

Bella goes outside and into the forest were her unicorn/Pegasus/Eversteed meets her. She hops on bare back and Isai gallops off into the forest. Bella's appearance changes. Back to her original look. Her clothes become robes. Black, White and Gold. She pulls to a spot far away from the Cullen house. She must be in Canada. Pegasus's can move forest then any horse. Combined with that of a unicorn and an eversteed of the Fey they were fast.

There she calls on her most hated spirit. Her brother. Isai rears as Tom appears.

"Isabella", Voldemort says

"Thomas", Bella says

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Voldemort says

"You will always be little Tommy to me", Bella says

"I will have my revenge. The boy first then you", Voldemort says

"We will see about that you dark soul. I am the soul of the light. I banish you now", Bella says blasting him with light and he disappears

Bella now knew that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be a plan for Harry. But she didn't know what yet. Her brother wanted Harry. Bella was going to do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen.

Fawkes flashes into view.

"Hello Fawkes my friend. Come with that list of ages for me?" Bella asks

Fawkes trills

Bella takes the scroll of parchment.

"Thank you tell. Albus I will do everything soon", Bella says

Fawkes trills and disappears in a flash of fire.

Bella takes out the parchment it was much like the one he had given her early only this time with what ages he wanted them to be and if they were a teacher or not.

_Ateara, Quil IV: Year 4: Age 14_

_Black, Billy: Tribal History Teacher_

_Black, Jacob: Year 4, Age 14_

_Black, Rachael: Gym Teacher: Age 20_

_Black, Sarah: Muggle Studies Teacher. Bought back from the dead: Age 40_

_Braddon, Alice: Year 4: Age 14_

_Call, Embry: Year 4: Age 14_

_Cameron, Jared: Gym Teacher: Age 27_

_Cheney, Benjamin: Computer Studies Teacher: Age 25_

_Clearwater, Harry: Science Teacher: Bought Back_

_Clearwater, Leah: Year 6: Age 16_

_Clearwater, Seth: Year 3: Age 13_

_Clearwater, Sue: Cooking Teacher_

_Cullen, Carlisle: Doctor in Hospital Wing: Age 40_

_Cullen, Esme: English Teacher: Age 40_

_Davis, Kimberley: History of Magic Teacher: Age 27_

_Denali, Carmen: Spanish Teacher: Age 35_

_Denali, Eleazar: Italian Teacher: Age 35_

_Denali, Irina: Year 5: Age 15: Bought Back_

_Denali, Kate: Year 5: Age 15_

_Denali, Tanya: Year 5: Age 15_

_Hale, Rosalie: Year 5: Age 15_

_Heart, Garrett: Year 5: Age 15_

_Lahote, Paul: Gym Teacher: Age 20_

_Lovegood, Pandora: Advanced Care of Magical Creatures: Bought back: Age 38_

_Masen, Edward: Ancient Runes Teacher: Age 28_

_Masen, Elizabeth: Muggle History Teacher: Age 48_

_Masen, Renesmee: Year 1: Age 11_

_McCarty, Emmett: Year 5: Age 15_

_McKinnon, Marlene: Teacher Geography: Age 36: Bought Back_

_Platt, Damion: Year 1: Age 11_

_Potter, James: Advanced Transfiguration: Age 36: Bought back_

_Potter, Lily: Advanced Charms: Age 36: Bought Back_

_Prewett, Fabian: Advanced Defence: Age 45: Bought Back_

_Prewett, Gideon: Advanced Defence: Age 45: Bought Back_

_Prince, Eileen: Medi-Witch: Age 36: Bought Back_

_Riddle, Isabella: Ancient Runes Teacher: Age 28_

_Thatcher, Peter: Year 4: Age 14_

_Uley, Samuel: Gym Teacher: Age 30_

_Weber, Angela: Maths Teacher: Age 25_

_Whitlock, Charlotte: Year 4: Age 14_

_Whitlock, Jasper: Year 4: Age 14_

_Young, Claire: Year 1: Age 11_

_Young, Emily: Cooking Class: Age 30_

_-Bella vampires and shape-shifters have magic. You must get them all wands, robes and all other things for Hogwarts._

_Thank you_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"You don't ask for much Albus", Bella mutters reading the list that she had to complete before September 1st

That's when her phone goes off. She picks it up.

"Bella", Bella says

"Bella where are you? I left you in our room!" Edward says panicked

"I had to do something. Get everyone outside. I will be back before you know it", Bella says hanging up

She turns Isai around and Asia her phoenix comes to her.

"Lets fly like the wind", Bella whispers

Isai rears and gallops and soars into the sky with Asia her Phoenix flying next to her. Her storm eagle Taj flying next to her too and her Grim Owl Raj. Bella soars through the sky. They were going fast and made it back to the Cullen house quickly they gracefully fall from the sky and trot back onto earth with the gobsmacked faces of her family greeting her…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

**Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Bella lands on Isai gracefully. Her family were looking at her with shock. Bella laughs at the looks on their faces. Obviously Alice hadn't seen this coming. Which is not a shock to Bella. Alice had no experience seeing magically creatures.

"Sorry I disappeared everyone had an old friend to talk too", Bella says gracefully getting of Isai

"What is that?" Emmett asks

"She is a mixed breed of horse. The body of an eversteed which is a fey breed of horse, the wings of a Pegasus and the horn and shine from a unicorn. Her name is Isai", Bella explains

"She is beautiful. Can I pat her?" Alice asks forgetting the other questions she had

"Ask her", Bella replies, "Just go slowly up to her"

Alice slowly approaches Isai. Isai smells Alice and her eyes are judging Alice.

"What is she doing?" Alice asks

"She is judging your soul", Bella explains

"We don't have souls", Edward states

"Everyone has souls my love", Bella says

As Isai nods her head at Alice. Moving closer to Alice. Alice gently strokes Isai.

"She is so beautiful", Alice says

"She is I have had her for a while. She chose me", Bella replies

"Bella how did you get her?" Carlisle asks

"Let's go inside and I will tell you a story about my life", Bella replies smiling

"what about these other creatures?" Jasper asks

"They will come inside with me. Isai will stay outside. Jacob can you please hand me Nessie?" Bella asks reaching for her daughter

Jacob wirily hands her over. He was cautious because he didn't know what she was.

"I will not harm anyone. Now lets all go and have a seat. I liked that you bought your imprints this will make things easier and I won't have to explain things twice", Bella says walking into the house with Renesmee in her arms, "Emily, Angela, Rachael we have to tell them what we are"

"Emily? Your not human?" Sam asks shocked

"I am human. But I am the same as Bella", Emily says nervously

"I am also like Bella, Rachael and Emily", Angela says

"What are you four then?" Carlisle asks

"We are witches. All four of us", Bella states

"Witches don't exist", Paul says

"I am a witch Paul. Dad will tell you that I am", Rachael says calmly

"It is true. Rachael and Emily are witches. I have known since they went to Salem school for witches. Bella I didn't know you are a witch", Billy says to Bella

"I kept it secret. But now it is time for it to come out in the open", Bella replies

"This is impossible", Rosalie says

"So Vampires and Shape-Shifters can exist and witches and wizards can't?" Bella asks amused

"I know you don't lie Bella. Can you show us something each love?" Edward asks his wife

"Of course. Emily, Angela, Rachael lets show them the Patronus charm", Bella says drawing her wand

The girls do the same.

"Sticks?" Emmett asks amused

"No wands dear brother. Angela you want to go first?" Bella asks her friend

"Ok. _Expecto Patronum!" _Angela says thinking about when she married Ben

A silver dove comes out of her wand and flies around the room.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Rachael says thinking about her Paul

A silver wolf comes out. When Emily does the spell a wolf comes out as well.

"I guess it is my turn. _Expecto Patronum!" _Bella says thinking about her family

A silver phoenix comes out and flies around the room.

"They are so pretty", Alice says

"They protect you from creatures called Dementors. Who suck all the happiness from you and if given the chance they will take your soul. The people that are what we called kiss live the rest of their lives as vegetables. Carlisle has probably seen a few in the hospitals", Bella replies

"Is there any way to fix that?" Carlisle asks

"No. There is no way for a soul sucked out by a Dementor to return to the body they left", Bella says sadly

"Are wands made of anything?" Jasper asks curious

"Yes. Mind is a phoenix and unicorn core and is made of Apple and Acacia wood", Bella says showing them her wand

"Mind had werewolf hair core and Chestnut wood", Emily says showing Sam her wand

"Mind is the same but with Werewolf and Magical wolf hair core and Chestnut wood", Rachael says showing Paul her wand

"Mind is unicorn hair core and Ebony wood", Angela says showing Ben her wand

"SO unicorns exist?" Rosalie asks

"Yes they do. So do most magical creatures you can think off", Bella replies

"Mermaids?" Alice asks excited

"Yes. But they are not as beautiful as you think they are. They are viscous", Bella replies

"You mentioned werewolves", Embry says

"Yes they are true werewolves that change on the full moon. Don't let one bite you or you will become a werewolf", Rachael replies

"This bird on my shoulder is a phoenix. They only bond with one owner and he or she has to have a pure soul. Her name is Asia", Bella says patting the phoenix on her shoulder

"Can I pat her Mummy?" Nessie asks

"Of course. Just ask her. You should always ask permission from a magical creature to touch them", Bella explains

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme asks

"I had my reasons. Now I must tell you my story. I was not born when I told you I was. I was born on 31st of December 1926. I was a older sister and twin of a boy named Thomas Marvolo Riddle", Bella replies

"How can you still be alive?" Edward asks

"I am a witch. A special one at that. I can live as long as I want", Bella replies, "Now my brother and I were half-bloods. There are 4 types of Witches and Wizards. First is a pure-blood which all your family are magical, half-blood which you have at least one Muggle parent. Muggles are people without magical like you Ben. Muggle-Borns are witches that come from Muggle families and don't have any witches or wizards in the family and a squib who is born to magical parents but doesn't have any magic"

"What are you Emily?" Sam asks his imprint

"I am a Muggle-Born", Emily says

"I am a Half-Blood", Angela says

"And I am a half-blood. I am related to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. They are a big pure-blood family", Rachael reveals

"Now when you are 11 you go to a school for witches and wizards. I went to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and Tom was sorted into Slytherin", Bella explains, "Hogwarts has 4 houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin you are sorted into one when you arrive"

"I was sorted into Gryffindor", Rachael says

"I went to Salem", Emily states

"So did I", Angela states

"Anyway Tom and I went in different paths. I went on the path of the pure light and Tom went on the Dark path. We are totally opposites", Bella explains

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Alice asks

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts has a job for all of us...", Bella says explaining what Dumbledore wanted them to do

"So how do we do what Dumbledore asks?" Alice asks

"I have powers. I have to bring a few people back from the dead and I will be aging or de-aging you by what Dumbledore wants. You don't have too. You can decline if you want", Bella says

"No this will be so cool", Peter, Emmett and Alice says excitedly

"What about the rest of you?" Bella asks

"How are we meant to do magic?" Rosalie asks

"Vampires and shape-shifters have magic and I will help you access it", Bella explains

"Mummy am I a witch?" Renesmee asks

"Yes baby you are. You will be at your first year at Hogwarts. You will be 11", Bella says to her daughter

"Cool. Are you and daddy going to come to school with us?" Renesmee asks

"We will be teaches. Now who wants to go first?" Bella asks

"I will go. What is my story?" Emily asks

"You will be 30 and teaching a cooking class at Hogwarts. Sam you want to go next?" Bella asks after she sets Emily's age

"Ok what will I be doing?" Sam asks

"You also will be 30. Married to Emily and will be one of the gym teachers at Hogwarts. I don't need to set your age because you already look the age", Bella says giving Sam his identity, "Now Claire you will be 11 and going in the same year as Renesmee"

"Cool. This will be great Nessie", Claire says smiling at Renesmee

Claire and Renesmee were best friends. They didn't care about what they were they were still friends. Building bridge between both groups like Bella did.

"Jasper you and Charlotte will be twins and be going by the last name Whitlock. You will be 14 and in year 4 at Hogwarts. Is that ok?" Bella asks

"I guess that will work", Jasper says giving his consent

Charlotte gives her consent and Bella ages them to they look like 14-year-olds.

"Hot", Peter says looking at his younger mate

"Careful Peter Whitlock. I can still denied you privileges", Charlotte warns

"Now Peter you will go by the last name Thatcher. You will be 14 and in year 4 with Charlotte", Bella explains de-aging him

"Can't you age me a little bit? I need bigger equipment to preform", Peter says

Charlotte smacks him hard on the head.

"Peter there are children present!" Charlotte growls

Bella waves her wand and Peter's mouth fills up with soap. He begins spluttering trying to get the soap out of his mouth.

"Language Peter Thatcher! Watch it or it will last longer next time", Bella growls cancelling the spell

"Fine", Peter says crossing his arms

"Peter act your age", Charlotte says

"What 14 or 120?" Peter asks cheekily

Charlotte smacks his head again.

"Ok lets get on with this. Emmett you will be Emmett McCarty. You will be 15 and in year 5 at Hogwarts", Bella says aging Emmett down to 15

"This is weird", Emmett says looking at himself in the mirror

"You will get used to it. Angela you will go by Angela Weber-Cheney and you will be the maths teacher at Hogwarts. I don't need to change your age. Ben you will be the computer studies teacher. And again I will not have to change your age", Bella explains

"I can do that", Ben says

"Alice you will go by Alice Braddon you will be 14 and in year 4 the same as Jasper", Bella says de-aging Alice, "Do you want me to make your hair longer?"

"Can you really?" Alice asks excited

"I can. Do you want me to do it?" Bella asks

"Of course", Alice replies

Bella waves her wand and Alice's black hair grown's into long locks.

"Done. What do you think?" Bella asks handing Alice a mirror

"Cool this is going to be great! I love it thank you so much Bella" Alice says looking at herself in the mirror before throwing her arms around Bella in a hug

"Your welcome Alice. Anything for my best friend", Bella says, "Now Leah you will be 16 and in year 6 and Seth you will be 13 and in year 3. Both off you will go by Clearwater. Sue, Dumbledore has asked you to teach a cooking class. What do you think?"

"I will do it", Sue says

Bella does everyone else and they all like how they looked in the mirror. She got to Edward and aged him to 28.

"You and me will be going under the last name Masen. We will be Ancient Runes teachers", Bella explains

"How are we to learn everything in time?" Esme asks

"I am going to be taking you all to Diagon Alley for your school supplies and to get your wands and familiars. Now I have some people to bring back from the dead", Bella says

"How are you meant to do that?" Jared asks

"Easterly. Now let me begin. There will be a few surprises at who I am bring back", Bella says

Everyone watches as Bella brings their loved ones back. Everyone was excited. Esme was hugging her son Damion Platt who was 11. Kate and Tanya were hugging Irina. Edward was talking to his mother. Billy, Rachael and Jacob where hugging Sarah. Leah, Seth and Sue were hugging Harry and welcoming him back. Then Bella bought the others on the list back and explained to everyone what was going on.

Bella told them all to rest and that tomorrow they would be going to Diagon Alley to get all their supplies for Hogwarts. Everyone hugs Bella in thank you for doing this. Bella smiles and says it was nothing.

"The only thanks I need is all of your happiness", Bella says grinning

Edward kisses Bella passionately with everyone looking on with happy grins. Tomorrow they knew was going to be another advantage...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) **


End file.
